Alphabet Suits
by LaylaBinx
Summary: A series of short-shots dealing with our favorite lawyers and paralegals :D Firs chapter is all gen. pairings, second chapter is all SLASH! :D
1. A to Z, gen

**Hello my lovelies! I absolutely adore alphabet prompts, they're so much fun! This first set is all gen/no pairings so its safe for everyone! The second chapter is all SLASH! Please don't read if that offends you =/**

**Special thanks to _LiliFayre_ for allowing me to use her super adorable idea about the briefcase! XD**

**I own nothing! *le sob***

* * *

**1) Advil**

Harvey frequently gets headaches when he's in the middle of a big case. They usually start off small, somewhere in the base of his skull, and work their way up until its encricling his brain like a vice. He's taken pain killers before but they never seem to do any good. The only thing that ever works is to stop working and leave his office for a while. Unfortunately, during big cases he doesn't get to leave the office very much and he's usually stuck with the on coming headache. It still doesn't stop Mike or Donna from leaving a tiny bottle of Advil on his desk in the mornings.

**2) Briefcase**

The messenger bag was one of the first things Harvey noticed about Mike when he first started. While everyone else at the firm had their fancy briefcases and purses that cost a small fortune, Mike carried around this worn, dust-colored messenger bag. It held practically no support for the contents inside and it was well-worn and flimsy. Not only that, it didn't have a lock; someone could easily take whatever was inside just by opening the top flap.

Harvey asked Mike once why he didn't shell out for a briefcase and was even prepared to demand he buy one before their next meeting. Mike just shrugged and told him the messenger bag had belonged to his father. Harvey never brought it up again.

**3) Coffee**

Donna likes her coffee black. Her preference in the drink's color has nothing to do with the way she likes her men or her stilettos. She likes black coffee because cream and sugar either make it taste like crap or like something that came out of a vending machine and Donna has had enough vending machine food in her life to write a book about it.

Besides, why ruin a perfectly good cup of coffee by dumping in processed sugar and something that came from the underside of a cow?

**4) Dark**

For the first month he works for Pearson Hardmen, Mike almost forgets what the sun looks like. He leaves his house before dawn every morning to get across town before rush hour traffic and usually doesn't leave the office until sometime after dark. Usually the sun has gone down and the streetlights are coming on by the time he hops on his bike and pedals his way home. The first time he gets an afternoon off, he's nearly blinded when he walks outside.

**5) Efficient**

Jessica has been called a bitch more times that she can remember. She's been called a bitch in more languages than she knows. She's been called a bitch in sign langauge. She doesn't care though. The men and women who work for her are the best of the best and they're damn good at what they do. They're efficient and hard working and and they know that she's willing to break the rules for them to get shit done. If that qualifies her as a bitch then she'd wear a sash and a crown proudly.

**6) Flowers**

Donna prides herself on being able to whip out some tears at a moment's notice. She'd been in several school productions when she was younger and before she worked here, she'd had aspirations to become an actress. She gets off on the startled looks people give her when she randomly bursts into tears and fake-cries her way through meetings.

One day she laid it on a bit too thick because Mike had a stricken look on his face before he disappeared off to his cubicle. Less than an hour later there was a vase full of flowers on Donna's desk.

**7) Grandmother**

The first time Harvey meets Mike's grandmother, she berates him for fifteen minutes about working her grandson too hard. Mike was currently still at the office and had had to cancel on his weekly visit with her for the second time in a month. Harvey had taken it upon himself to go visit her personally and meet her face to face.

She scolded him very thoroughly about him being the reason Mike had canceled on her. For the first time in a long time, Harvey felt ashamed. After she finished her tirade though, she offered him a cookie and asked him about his day.

**8) Hair**

Louis had always been very sensitive about his hair loss. He was very keenly aware of it and had tried several treatments and remedies that were supposed to take care of said hair loss. All to no avail.

Everytime Harvey seens Louis, he makes it a point to run a hand through his thick, dark hair right in front of him just to piss him off.

**9) Irene**

Quite by accident, Mike finds out that Rachel's middle name is Irene. He rolls the name around in his mind a bit one day at his desk, trying to decide if it flows or not. It shouldn't matter, its _her_ name after all, but still. Now everytime he sees her he thinks of the Sherlock Holmes movie.

**10) Jack**

Rachel can hold her liquor better than most men twice her size. When she finally agrees to go on a date with Mike, they end up in a drinking contest at the far corner of a bar. She orders a bottle of Jack Daniels, ignoring Mike's horrified look, and sets it down on the bar next to two shot glasses.

It takes about five shots before Mike relents and gives her the title of Biggest Badass in the Bar. He can barely walk once they leave the bar and Rachel is right beside him, walking in high heels, and she never even stumbles.

**11) Kirk**

Harvey is a Star Trek fan. Mike had known that for a while now and it still surprised him. He began to think about the designation of characters within the firm. Obviously, Harvey was Kirk. He figured Donna would be Uhura and Jessica would be Captain Pike. He had no idea who Louis would be...probably something annoying like a Tribble. He guessed that made him Spock, what with his eiditic memory and all.

When he presented this theory to Harvey one day, the older man just rolled his eyes, called him a Red Shirt, and sent him back to his desk.

**12) Leather**

Donna has a leather chair that she keeps tucked safely against her desk at all times. Its soft and well cushioned and molds itself perfectly to her body. Its a dark, chocolate brown, shiny but not slick, and its a perfect compliment to every outfit she wears.

She had been absently complaining about the chair she had when she first started working at the firm and then one day, out of the blue, there was a brand new, beautiful leather chair sitting at her desk. Harvey never said anything about it and she never asked. She still thanked him though.

**13) Mustache**

Mike has always looked young and probably always will. People often underestimate him because of his appearance and his height and it gets really freaking annoying most of the time. Harvey calls him "kid", Donna still refers to him as a "puppy" and Louis actually called him a child one day.

He's talking to Rachel one day about this problem, questioning what would make him look older, when he brings up the idea of a mustache. Rachel nearly chokes on her soda before she shakes her head vehemently. She tells him he'd look like a child molester and that she wouldn't walk down the same hall as him if he ever grew a mustache. Mike drops that idea like its a lead balloon.

**14) No**

Louis has lost track of how many times he's asked Jessica out on a date. Its been everything from a casual drink after work to a full on dinner after a sucessful client and she always politely but firmly tells him no.

The one and only time she's ever said yes was when she'd given him the tickets for the play. She'd agreed to go with him and even sit through dinner once it was all said and done. It had been one of the best nights of Louis's life.

**15) Orange**

Rachel's favorite color is orange. She'd never told anyone and no one had ever asked. She had a single orange high lighter in her desk and one orange file folder she kept in the bottom drawer for important files. She didn't have that many orange shirts nor did she had very much orange jewelry. Still, orange was her favorite color. It was happy and bright and reminded her of the Spring.

One her birthday there's a single orange Gerber Daisy on her desk. She knows its from Mike. She doesn't know how he figured it out.

**16) Polite**

Harvey often accuses Mike of being too polite when they're dealing with clients. He's told him countless times that if he wanted to make it in this type of profession, he was going to have to start being more agressive and cut throat or he'd get walked all over.

Mike takes his advice to heart and becomes very agressive while questioning a client one day. When she starts to cry, Mike's agressive behavior drops immediately and he apologizes profusely for making her cry. Harvey just rolls his eyes and calls him hopeless.

**17) Quiet **

Jessica likes her corner office with its spectacular view of the city outside. She likes that she gets just enough sunlight to stay warm but not enough to overheat the office. She likes that there's enough room for everything and she's not forced to deal with a space that's little more than a closet with a window. But what she likes the most is the quiet.

She likes that she can close the door and the entire office disappears on the other side. She likes that she can concentrate at her desk without hearing the telephones ringing out in the other offices. She likes the quiet because it means there's nothing wrong.

**18) Rain**

The only problem with riding his bike to work is when it starts to rain. Mike had rushed out of his apartment that morning, not even thinking to grab an umbrella, and had gotten about two blocks in before the sky opened up. By the time he gets to Pearson Hardmen, he's soaked absolutely to the bone and dripping wet.

Harvey says nothing when he walks by his cubicle but less than fifteen minutes later, he's called to his boss's office. Mike is mentally preparing himself for Harvey's lecture about him being wet and late but when he walks in, there's a clean, dry suit laying on the couch. Harvey barely looks up at him when he tells him to have it cleaned and pressed and returned to him the next morning.

**19) Stiletto**

How both Rachel and Donna manage to walk in stiletto high heels is a complete mystery to Mike. He has no idea how they can balance on the tips of their toes while walking on heels sharp enough to be used as a weapon without falling over. Plus, they look like they _hurt_.

He knows better than to bring it up though. He likes his body just the way it is without stiletto-heel-shaped holes in it.

**20) Tall**

Jessica is tall and she uses it to her advantage. She'd been literally looked down on her entire life because not only was she an African-American woman, she was a lawyer, a position that was held by a predominantly male dominated census. She liked being tall because it meant she could be eye-level with anyone who tried to look down on her.

It galled the shit out of Harvey every time he walked past her and had to look up to meet her eyes. Jessica loved it.

**21) University**

Until the case with Lola, Mike had lived in fear of the day when Louis would show up at his desk and demand to see his diploma from Harvard. For the first month he worked at the firm, he lost sleep at night worrying about that scenario in and of itself.

When Louis did finally slither by and ask to see it, he pulled out the (remarkably) forged diploma and showed it to him. Louis sneered and Mike smiled. He could kiss Lola if he ever saw her again.

**22) Vest**

Harvey is always so strict with Mike's appearance that Mike actually started to play a hypothetical "what if" game with him when they were on their way to meet with a client one day. It started off simply enough; "what if I wore purple socks?" "what if I dyed my hair black?" "what if my tie was lime green?"

It wasn't until he got to the part about wearing a vest to work one day that Harvey truly looked terrified. For a split second, Mike wondered if he was about to throw him out of the car.

**23) Wrist**

Harvey never has to worry about anyone sexually harassing Donna. The one and only time a man ever grabbed her ass at a bar, he ended up with two black eyes and broken wrist. He tried to file charges on her but the case was mysteriously dropped after Harvey paid him a visit in the hospital.

**24) X-Ray**

The doctor assures Mike that his ankle is just sprained after he examines the x-ray carefully. Its swollen and turning a strange bluish-purple color but there are no broken bones. The doctor tells him he'll have to be on crutches for a few days but that he should be fine after a couple weeks.

Mike nods mutely and thinks about what he's going to do about a new bike. After all, his is laying in a twisted heap of metal in a gutter somewhere.

**25) Yell**

Jessica has never had to yell at anyone she's ever worked with. There's absolutely no need for it. She has a look and a tone that are just as effective, if not more, than raising her voice at someone. She can speak in a way that makes it absolutely clear what she wants from someone.

Harvey is the only one who has ever gotten close to seeing and hearing Jessica yell. He rides right on that line of being a total pain in the ass and being an invaluable partner. He's knows its just a matter of time before she loses it completely and he gets the full brunt of her frustration.

**26) Zeboim**

Harvey should have known better than to ever go up against Mike in Trivial Pursuit. Harvey prided himself on being the best Trivial Pursuit player this side of Manhattan and had foolishly challenged his associate to a game one afternoon. He'd never played against someone with an eiditic memory before.

They were tied for the game, both only one piece away from the winning title, when Harvey got the question: Name another city that was destroyed along with Sodom and Gomorrah. He faltered, thinking hard for a second before finally relenting the question to Mike. The younger man just smiled, answered "Zeboim", and won the game.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! :D**


	2. A to Z, SLASH

**SLASH! SLASHSLASHSLASH! SLLLLAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHH! Okay, so this chapter is nothing but slashy short-shots and short-shots with slashy undertones. Its nothing too graphic or extreme (I'm bollicks at writing sex scenes XS) Anyway, if this offends you please don't read! This is all just for fun, right? ^.- **

* * *

**1) Apartment**

When Mike's apartment got broken into, the first person he called was Harvey. Not much had been taken (his TV, the microwave, and a few other random things here and there) but it was the idea that someone had been in his house that unnerved him the most. Harvey didn't need any further explaination; he and Ray were at the apartment within fifteen minutes.

Harvey helped him pack a bag for the next couple days, looking around quietly at the mess the thiefs had left in their wake. While Mike was grabbing another pair of shoes from his closet, Harvey was silently making plans for how to move the rest of Mike's stuff into his own apartment and keep it there.

**2) Breakfast**

Harvey never eats breakfast and never has. He can't force himself to eat anything at the crack of down when he normally gets up so he usually just settles for coffee. It keeps him alert and focused and he doesn't have to worry about getting anything on his suit.

However, by around noon when he's been working for six hours and has at least another six before he's done, that's when he starts to get hungry. Usually he can get away for an hour and find a hotdog cart or something but every once in a while there's days when he'll work straight through. Its on those days, the days he knows he's in for the long haul, that Mike will drop by his office with a sandwich and a bottle of Gatorade. He knew he kept him around for a reason.

**3) Cold**

Mike has the lowest body temperature of anyone Harvey has ever met. He likes to keep the air conditioner in his apartment kicked down to its lowest point so its nice and cold when he gets home at night. He can't sleep if he's hot and it makes him very irritable to be around. Before Mike, he never had to worry about how cold his apartment was.

Now that the younger man is practically living with him, he's constantly complaining about the temperature. He walks around in a sweatshirt and jeans when they're there together and makes snarky comments about being able to see his breath. When Harvey's on the couch, Mike will practically plant himself in his lap and wiggle and squirm until he's as close to him as he can get so he'll stay warm. Harvey doesn't really complain about this part and makes a mental note to hide all of Mike's sweatshirts so that it can happen more often.

**4) Damp**

Harvey can't get over how sexy Mike looks when he's just gotten out of the shower. His hair is tousled, skin still damp from the shower, and he looks absolutely adorable. He's comfortable enough around Harvey now to walk around in nothing but a towel. He really shouldn't be surprised anymore when Harvey suddenly jumps him, snatches the towel away, and lets his hands explore the smooth, damp skin beneath.

**5) Early**

Mike is used to waking up early now. It had taken several weeks to get into the habit of actually getting up when the alarm goes off and getting dressed. Now, he can wake up without the use of an alarm; his internal clock is quite literally set for 6 am each day and there's not a damn thing he can do about it. Its handy for when he falls asleep and forgets to set his alarm but it happens every morning.

Its Sunday, they don't work on Sunday, and Mike opens his eyes at 6:03. He sighs a bit, his mind now instantly awake and alert. He's not going to be able to get back to sleep anytime soon so he might as well just get up and go find his messenger bag and pull out the latest file they'd been working on and-

Harvey wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him against his chest, effectively pinning him against his body. He sleepily tells Mike that its too damn early to be up and tells him to go back to sleep. Harvey is warm and the bed is comfortable and Mike finds himself snuggling a bit more into him before closing his eyes again.

**6) Freckles**

Mike has freckles all over his shoulders and back. He's naturally fair-skinned so the sun likes to play havoc on him in the form of tiny, brown speckles all over him. He has a few on his nose and arms, little dots of color to break up the eveness of his skin tone. Most of them are on the tops of his shoulders though, sloping down the smooth planes of his shoulder blades and back.

Harvey likes to count every single one of them with his tongue.

**7) Gaydar**

Donna has amazing Gaydar. She called Mike and Harvey eventually sleeping together the first day the younger man showed up at the office. She watched them like a hawk, evaluating their interactions and scrutinizing every sentence and gesture they made toward each other. She was just waiting for the day when something would snap and they'd end up in bed together.

The day Harvey walks Mike to the door, his hand pressed ever-so-gently into the younger man's back, Donna nearly squeals to herself. She grins like a maniac for the rest of the day and makes a star on her calendar. The next morning, Mike and Harvey come in at exactly the same time and Mike actually _smells_ like Harvey's apartment. Donna dies a little bit inside from the excitement.

**8) Hand**

The first time Harvey holds Mike's hand is when they're watching The Ring at his apartment. Harvey quickly becomes aware of the fact that Mike hates horror movies and tends to jump like a little girl at all the scary parts. There's a moment of silence before the telephone rings on the movie and Mike literally jumps and grabs Harvey's hand.

The older man just smirks and tightens his grip, rubbing his thumb across the younger man's knuckles soothingly. He smiles even more when Mike is practically in his lap at the end when the little girl crawls through the TV.

**9) Ice**

The rain had frozen sometime during the night, creating a thin layer of ice on the ground and the steps leading up to the building. Mike is trying his hardest not to slip and bust his ass as he's rushing up the stairs to work but nature has other ideas. His foot hits a patch of slippery ice and he stumbles to the side, nearly tumbling down the stairs backwards, but someone catches him.

He looks up to see Harvey holding his arm gently and smirking that devilishly sexy smirk at him. He keeps his grip on the younger man's arm and allows him to cling to him as they climb the rest of the way up the stairs.

**10) Jealous**

Harvey is not jealous of Rachel. He's not jealous of the fact that Mike always seems happy when she stops to talk to him or when he goes out of his way to ask about her day. He's not jealous when she flirts with him and when he flirts back. He's not jealous when he sees him eyeing her long legs as she walks away.

Harvey is not jealous of Rachel. He keeps telling himself that as he kisses Mike deeply, possessively.

**11) Knee**

Harvey always knows when they weather is about to turn bad because of his left knee. He'd torn his ACL in high school playing football and had had trouble with that knee for years after. The surgery had helped but every time the weather changed or it was about to rain, the muscles began to cramp up and seize. It was damn annoying.

At night when they're sitting at home on the couch, Mike will take his hands and gently rub circles across the fades scars, his fingers warm and comforting. Even if it doesn't do much to help the pain, the contact makes Harvey relax and become boneless at his touch.

**12) Lightweight**

Mike can't hold his liquor for shit. Being as small and skinny as he is, any kind of alcohol goes straight to his head and leaves him a drunken mess for the rest of the evening. Harvey finds this out the hard way one night when they're meeting a new client for drinks.

After a few highballs of very expensive and high quality bourbon, Mike is flushed and giggly. Harvey calls him a lightweight and Mike just laughs at him. When he tells Harvey he thinks he's pretty and that they should make man-babies together, Harvey know's he's had enough.

**13) Manhandle**

Harvey loves that fact that he's taller and bigger than Mike; it gives him more opprotunities to manhandle him. If Mike is taking too long coming to the bedroom, he'll walk out and toss the younger man over one shoulder and haul him into the room. If he's standing in the way of something Harvey needs, he'll lift him bodily and move him over a foot.

His favorite is when Mike is standing in the kitchen. He likes to come up behind him, pick him up and set him on the counter, and kiss the living daylights out of him.

**14) Nosebleed**

When Mike works too hard or is overly stressed about something, he tends to get a nosebleed. The first time Harvey notices is when Donna comes into his office with a haggard-looking Mike pressing a tissue to his nose. There's a shocking amount of blood on the tissue and for a second Harvey thinks someone took a swing at the younger man.

Mike smiles behind the bloody tissue and just tells him its stress-related and that there's nothing to worry about. Harvey frowns and takes away some of his files, ordering him to go home early that afternoon.

**15) Octopus**

Mike likes to leave goofy little notes of Harvey's desk every time he leaves his office. Most of the time they're little love note and poems, sappy quotes from movies and songs. Harvey never minds; he kind of thinks its kind of cute, really.

He comes in one day to see a yellow post-it note sitting on his desk. There's a little octopus holding a briefcase doodled on the paper. Beneath the cartoon is the words "You octopi my thoughts!" Harvey smirks and rolls his eyes, tucking the note into the drawer of his along with all the other notes Mike has left him.

**16) Punch**

Harvey has a busted lip and blood covering the front of his shirt. Mike is in front of him in the bathroom, fretting around with a washcloth and a bag of ice, absently bitching at Harvey for being so stupid as he dabs at his lip gently.

Harvey didn't think he was being stupid. He saw the man grab Mike's ass and threw a punch. It was instinctual and came as naturally as breathing. Sure, the man got a good hit in as well but Harvey was pretty sure he'd broken his nose with that one punch. No one touched what was his.

**17) Quit**

Mike is definitely a movie buff. He's seen more movies than Harvey can count and knows nearly every line from them. Occasionally when they're laying in bed, he'll pop out with a random quote and try to get Harvey to guess which movie it came from.

One night he actually says "I wish I could quit you!" and Harvey briefly considers smothering him with a pillow.

**18) Raspberry**

Mike's favorite flavor in the whole world is raspberry. He likes raspberry flavored Jelly Beans, bubble gum, LifeSavers, anything he can find with that flavor. He likes red raspberry and blue raspberry though he doesn't really know why people associate blue with red berries.

Harvey is an enabler. He'll go out of his way to find raspberry flavored anything for Mike because he likes the way it makes him taste when they kiss.

**19) Scar**

There's a long, jagged scar that runs from the tip of Mike's shoulder blade and arches up across his ribs, ending just near his sternum. It was from the car accident that killed his parents. Mike had told him once that all the ribs on that side of his body had been crushed and that his lung had collapsed. The scar was partly from the surgery but mostly from the accident.

Late at night, when Mike is sound asleep and dead to the world, Harvey traces the scar with his fingertips. He can feel the ridges of torn skin, the bumps and odd angles of healed bone beneath his hand. Mike's heartbeat is slow and even under his hand and he keeps it rested against his chest for a long time, just feeling him breathe.

**20) T-shirt**

In spite of all the fancy, expensive suits and the matching shoes, the designer briefcase and the silk ties that cost more than a house payment, Mike thinks Harvey looks incredibly sexy when he's relaxed in a faded Harvard t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair isn't gelled to perfection and he's barefoot and Mike thinks its the most amazing thing he's ever seen.

Harvey's shirt is soft and warm from resting against his body and Mike relishes the feel of it on his cheek as he rests his head against his shoulder while they're watching TV.

**21) Under**

Mike is a stealth cuddler. When they go to bed at night, they start off on opposite sides of the mattress, facing the other way and keeping their distance. At some point in the night, Mike somehow manages to make his way across the bed and latch onto Harvey like he's made of Velcro.

Harvey usually wakes up in the morning with Mike wrapped around him, arms and legs all tangled up in the sheets. He's usually under Mike by this point too, the smaller man half-way on top of him and half-way on the bed. He doesn't mind, he just wraps an arm around his waist and falls back asleep.

**22) Violent**

The one thing Harvey does mind are the nightmares. He's never asked because he's pretty sure that Mike doesn't want to talk about it. He figures most of them are related to the car accident but there are others he doesn't understand and doesn't really want to know about. They don't happen very often but when they do, its like being caught in the middle of a tornado.

The nightmares are violent and brutal and Mike tosses and turns while he's trapped in the middle of them. He's hit Harvey on more than one occasion but the older man never gets angry. He'll capture Mike's arms gently and pin them to his chest, drawing him into a tight embrace and holding him until the dreams stop.

**23) Wilted**

Harvey always knows when Mike has gone too long without food. The younger man is notorious for working straight through lunch and never stopping to take a break. He'll start off the day up and alert but by about 3 o'clock he's slumped and wilted in his chair.

Its times like these that Harvey literally has to drag Mike out of his chair and force him to get something from the vending machine before he passes out. He wonders if the kid needs constant reminders to keep himself alive.

**24) X-rated**

Harvey likes making Mike blush. He loves sending him dirty messages and ideas for after work when they're at home. He has a whole list on his phone of the things he's like to do to Mike with those damn skinny ties of his. The more explicit the idea the better because it makes the younger man turn pink faster than a sunburn.

What's even better is when they come to to work the day after and Harvey sends him a discreet, x-rated text reminding him exactly what they did the night before. Mike's face turns scarlet.

**25) Yes**

Mike had gone through every possible outcome of him asking Harvey on a date. His first thought was the older man looking at him in disgust and firing him right there on the spot. His second thought was Harvey shutting him down coldly, telling him he wasn't interested and that it was completely innappropriate for the work place. None of the scenarios he played out in his head ever ended well; they almost always ended with Mike alone and heartbroken.

It came as a great surprise when Mike finally did work up the courage to ask Harvey out for a drink and the older man said yes. There was no question, no hesitation, just yes.

**26) Zipper**

Mike figures all the tailors on this side of New York know him by a first name basis now as the guy who always comes in to get the zipper replaced on his pants. He shudders to think what they say about him when he drops them off, leaving the cash and simply walking out the door before they can ask him what happened this time. Honestly, he's running out of excuses.

He can't help it if Harvey is especially eager to get his pants off sometimes and in the haste ends up breaking the zipper. He knows he shouldn't care, New York is a pretty open-minded place after all, but he just has a problem telling other people that his boss literally rips his pants off when he gets home at night.

* * *

**Annnndddd...done. =p**


End file.
